Things I'll never say
by ayokiana
Summary: They both are in love with each other but they're scared that the other won't love them back. But what happens when one of them cracks?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew or any of its characters. Not even the song.**_

_**La ta da da la ta da da da**_

_** La ta da da la ta da da da da da da**_

_** La ta da da da da da**_

_** I'm tugging at my hair**_

_** I'm pulling at my clothes**_

_** I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows**_

Zakuro's P.O.V

Every time I see you I can't help but get nervous which is extremely rare for me. When I hear that you're coming I usually find myself fixing my hair and clothes even though most of the times it was all neat in the first place. I try so hard to keep my cool and composed façade up when yo're around but you always see right through it each and every time.

_** I'm staring at my feet**_

_** My cheeks are turning red**_

_** I'm searching for the words, inside my head**_

It takes a lot out of me just to talk to you without glancing or staring at my feet. You would probably say that I looked nice as a polite comment and my cheeks would instantly flare up. When you ask me a simple question and flash me that cute genuine smile, I can't think at all and my goes completely blank. You may think that I'm ignoring you but in truth I'm actually racking my brain to find a suitable response.

_** Cause I'm feeling nervous**_

_** Trying to be so perfect**_

_** Cause I know you're worth it**_

_** You're worth it, yeah**_

I feel like I need to be so perfect around you because you seem so perfect in anything and everything that you do. I can't help but feel nervous around you but I would never even think about acting like that around any other guy...maybe it's cause you're different?

_**If I could say what I wanna say**_

_** I'd say I wanna blow you away **_

_**Be with you every night **_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight?**_

_** If I could say what I wanna see **_

_**I wanna see you go down **_

_** On one knee, marry me today **_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

Sometimes I wanna do something that you"ll never expect. I want to be able to sleep next to you and wake up to your adorable smile.

_**It don't do me any good **_

_**It's just a waste of time**_

_** What use is it to you, what's on my mind**_

Keiichiro's P.O.V

I constantly think about whether I should tell you how I feel about you but when I think about how it doesn't even seem as if you would feel the same as I do. That you won't even care that I love you. For all I know you might brush me off and say you only see me as a friend.

_**If it ain't coming out, we're not going anywhere **_

_**So why can't I just tell you that I care **_

_**Cause I'm feeling nervous trying to be so perfect **_

_**Cause I know you're worth it **_

_**You're worth this, yeah**_

I tried telling you how I felt once but as soon as you turned to face me the words got stuck in my throat. Of course I know that if I don't tell you I may miss whatever chance I had with you...well if I even had one. I honestly don't know why it's so hard to say I care about you much more than you think and when I'm around you my heart feels as if it's going to burst right out of its confinement in my chest. But I know you're worth all the trouble because you're extremely special to me.

_**If I could say what I wanna say**_

_** I'd say I wanna blow you away **_

_**Be with you every night **_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight? **_

_**If i could say what I wanna see**_

_** I wanna see you go down **_

_**On one knee, marry me today **_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away**_

_** With these things I'll never say**_

Time and time again I would picture me asking you to marry me and you would shout yes and kiss me. Unfortunately I don't think I could ever muster the courage to confess much less ask you to marry me. Some days I feel like I'm wasting my time but then you smile one of those smiles and I forget what I was think about as a bit of hope replaces that doubt.

_** What's wrong with my tongue? **_

_**These words keep slipping away **_

_**I stutter, I stumble**_

_** Like I've got nothing to say**_

_** Cause I'm feeling nervous **_

_**Trying to be so perfect **_

_**Cause I know you're worth it **_

_**You're worth it, yeah**_

I remember a night you said that you were going on a blind date with some guy and I snapped. I shouted telling you that I don't want you to go on that date with him and I hate the idea of you being with anyone besides me. You shouted back at me of course demanding to know why I even cared and my answer was simple as I pressed you up against the wall and brought my lips down on your for a brief moment . I stuttered out an I love you and waited for your response as I silently cursed myself for letting my emotions get the best of me. I was so scared as to what you were going to say or do. The most shocking thing was when you pulled me back into the kiss, mumbling what took me so long. After you pulled away you whispered that you had always loved me...that was one of the happiest moments of my life.

_** La ta da la ta da da **_

_**La ta da la ta da da da da da da**_

_** La ta da da da da da, yeah **_

_**La ta da la ta da da **_

_**La ta da la ta da da da da da da**_

_** La ta da da da da da **_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away**_

_** With these things I'll never say **_

_**If I could say what I wanna say**_

_** I'd say I wanna blow you away**_

_** Be with you every night **_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight?**_

_** If I could say what I wanna see**_

_** I wanna see you go down **_

_**On one knee Marry me today**_

_** Guess I'm wishing my life away **_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

Zakuro and Keiichiro's P.O.V

Today is our fourth wedding anniversary and we're spending our day at the beach. To think that if we never told each other how we felt we both would've missed on something wonderful. We may have gone our separate ways never telling the other how exactly we felt. I'm really glad that things happened the way they did though and to be honest...I've never been happier.

_**With these things I'll never say**_


End file.
